Merlin-The return of King Arthur
by DarkEcoHybrid
Summary: This is set 1500 years after Arthur's Death. Merlin has been waiting for his return all this time, what will the future hold for our warlock and The Once and Future King.
1. Chapter 1- Memories

Chapter 1 – Memories

Destiny, the words that haunted my life for more than thousand years. My destiny was to protect the once and future king, the king of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.

From the moment I met him to the moment I lost him, I thought he was an arrogant prat. However time has made me realise how much I have missed him. How much losing my best friend has taken its toll.

His last words in the back of my mind since he collapsed dying in my arms.

 _"I wanted to say…Something I've never said to you before…Thank you"_

All because I couldn't kill the man destined to bring about his downfall. I was too weak, to naïve to see the bad in people. Arthur's suffering, Camelot's suffering, Gwen's…Suffering…All because of me…However…

Arthur. I am still waiting…I'll wait for you forever, I miss you old friend…

My eyes shot open as if I jumped at a gunshot, something didn't feel right.

My head hurt as if someone had smacked me with a mace in the back of the head.  
Arthur…My mind brought back the memories of helping Arthur train for those horrid tournaments which never made any sense to me. Arthur always said how it was all fun and games, He didn't have to help deal with the injured or dead. I remember how much my back and arms hurt it felt like I had been strung up for days, and the pounding headache that followed.  
I sighed, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I just wish there was something I could have done. If I hadn't of let Morgana corner me and trap me, I could have got there in time.

As I settled down trying to control the tears that threatened to spill…

 _"No man is worth your tears"_ I heard Arthurs voice say in the back of my mind. Arthur you Clotpole…

..I raised my hand to my forehead, my brow was hot and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Did I have a bad dream? I couldn't remember or maybe I was simply getting sick.

I sat up from my comfy memory foam Mattress looking around my room.  
The books and magical trinkets hiding the modern attire. I missed Gaius' chambers and the cheerful yet concerned look of my old mentor.  
His smile, that weird eyebrow thing he did that seemed to over time rub off on me. It only seemed like yesterday, however it wasn't. One thousand four hundred and ninety-five years without him. I still remember the day I met him…Him falling, me saving him, the questions.

 _"Who are you?" Gaius asked me tilting his head, with confusion spread across his face,_

 _I remember handing him the letter from my mother._

 _"I don't have my glasses!" Well how was i suppose to know? Sure he might have been on the old side but i didn't know he needed glasses._

 _"I'm Merlin"_

 _"Hunith's son!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"But you're not supposed to be here till Wednesday"_

 _I remember how bad I felt for correcting him on what day of the week it was, as he still wore confusion on his face "It is…Wednesday..."_

I swung my legs over the edge of my double wooden bed as I ran my hand through my short black hair. I stood up slowly like all those years ago as if I was trying not to wake Gaius.  
I walked slowly towards my bedroom door as I slowly slid it open and walked towards the kitchen in front of me. I stopped suddenly and looked towards the window, I thought I saw a shadow of the most majestic creature I had ever seen in my life in the corner of my eye, the great dragon Kilgharrah. But all I saw was what was always there, a road sign and another apartment building.

'Merlin, you are growing paranoid, seeing things' I thought to myself shaking my head. I walked quickly to the kitchen, pulling the cupboard door open, I picked up a glass carefully, my hand shaking from my eyes playing tricks. I grabbed my right hand with my left trying to stop myself. 'Stop it Merlin, pull yourself together' I felt my cheek become wet as a tear dribbled down my left cheek.

'Arthur…I need you, please' I thought to myself hoping that Arthur could hear my thoughts where ever in Avalon he was. I felt my eyelids slipping shut as another tear fell like a knight in battle. My legs giving way, I felt myself hit the floor, as I was engulfed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2- Arthur?

**Thank you for the review on my first chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. It is an idea that has been with me for many years but i never got the chance to actually sit down and write it until now. I miss Merlin more than i can say so i hope to make the legend live on through my writing.  
** **Please leave a review so i can see who enjoyed my story and who wants more. It's a big help :)  
**

Chapter 2- Arthur?

3rd person

The early morning sun shone through the kitchen Window onto the face of a young man, sprawled out on the floor in a peaceful sleep.  
A relaxed breathing filling the air but it was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of knocking.

 _"Merlin..." An eerie male voice whispered in the back of the young man's mind.  
_  
"Merlin? Merlin? Are you in there?" a woman's voice asked from outside the apartment door, the knocking continued. "Merlin, I'm coming in" she explained with concern, as she took out a key and began unlocking the door, she stepped into the apartment looking around slowly, her eyes scanning every inch of the room. A pair of black worn converse, brown boots and trainers sat close to the door, she raised an eyebrow. He hadn't gone out, unless he brought a new pair of shoes in the night.

"Merlin?" She called out again as she peered around into the kitchen, her eyes widened as she rushed to the young man's side. "Oh my god Merlin?" She knelt down by the man's side, tapping his right cheek trying to wake him. "Merlin"

A small groan escaped the lips of the ebony black haired man, His bright blue eyes opening slowly, unfocused and confused "Kate?" The young man known as Merlin asked his eyes just beginning to focus. He saw a gentle green eyed woman with shoulder length brown hair and pale skin looking down at him with concern. Kate sighed in relief.  
Merlin began to sit up slowly as Kate supported him, her face still twisted in concern. Merlin looked around trying to remember what had happened in the night.  
"Why are you on the floor?" Kate asked tilting her head to the right side so she could more of the confusion on Merlin's face.  
"I was…getting a glass of water…and I guess I passed out..." Merlin looked down remembering what had happened, the things his memories had made him remember and see.  
Kate remembered what Merlin had told her before, she knew his mind played tricks on him but he had never told her how bad they could get.  
"I saw Kilgharrah…last night…at least I thought I did" He explained quickly with hope in his eyes, he wanted it to be true, Kate struggled to keep up with the words she heard.  
Kate sighed and shook her head sadly "Merlin, You didn't. Dragons if they were real, they died out a long time ago. You said it yourself. "She replied slowly her eyes locked on his.

Merlin looked down. She was right, he sighed in defeat. They were all gone.  
Seeing the hope disappear from Merlin's eyes, Kate rubbed his shoulder and smiled.  
"Come on, go get dressed I'll treat you to breakfast. You look like you need it." She told him as she helped him to his feet.  
Merlin looked at her in disbelief, and shook his head in confusion.  
"No, it's my turn to pay remember." He argued back to her.  
Kate laughed as she pushed him towards his bedroom door, Merlin trying to resist her push, wanting to finish the conversation.

"Kate! Wait"

Merlin POV

I walked slowly down the cold street, lined with filthy discarded old chewing gum. My friend Kate next to me as we approached the small café we often spent our mornings in.  
Katie Hudson, but her friends know her as Kate. She has been my friend for many years, we met when she ate alone at the café that had been built across from the Lake, Lake of Avalon. She saw me, sitting on a bench waiting for Arthur, every day, all day. She decided I needed company and came and spoke to me.

3rd person  
 _"Excuse me?" Came a small voice of a woman, Merlin looked over slowly at the woman standing looking at him.  
Merlin smiled weakly "Yes?"  
She looked at the bench "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked politely, pointing towards the bench.  
The smile on his face went from weak to a full bright smile as he moved up so she could sit. _

" _Of course" He replied as he watched her take her place on the bench, she shuffled to make herself comfy as she looked at the man she had just sat next too. He looked back out the lake opposite them, something about that lake.  
"Katie" She suddenly announced.  
Merlin looked at her in confusion "Katie?" He asked with a slight tilt to this head.  
She let out a slight chuckle at his confusion. "Yes, My name. Katie Hudson but my friends call me Kate" She confirmed, holding out her hand to him. Merlin looked at her hand she held out to him. "What's yours?" She asked with a smile. Merlin looked up at her and smiled.  
"It's…Merlin" He replied as he reached out his right hand and took her hand and shook it as he grinned at her._

Merlin's POV  
After that day, she came and sat with me, after getting her usual coffee with 2 sugars and her breakfast to go as well as a coffee for me. I wasn't too keen on Coffee, but it was nice to have something to warm me up during the winter months of waiting… _  
_I was very grateful to have someone to sit and talk about my adventures with Arthur, after hundreds of years alone. I told her about who I was, told her I had magic, how I arrived in Camelot and witnessed the beheading of Mary Collins' son, Thomas Collins. How I saved Arthur's life and how it was my destiny to protect him. Before I could stop myself, I told her everything.  
She didn't believe me to begin with I could tell by the look on her pale face, but who would. It seemed like only yesterday that I was recalling these memories to her but it had in fact been four years.  
Four long years still waiting…

3rd person  
"Merlin?" Kate asked with concern pulling merlin from his thoughts as he looked at her tilting his head slightly.  
Kate smiled and let out a little chuckle. "Away with the fairies hey Merlin?" She joked.  
Merlin smiled and nodded "Yeah…Sorry. I was just thinking about the day we met…" He answered with a slight blush appearing on his cold cheeks.  
Kate rolled her eyes "How romantic Merlin" She sarcastically responded, as she noticed the slight rose colour to his cheeks.

They both looked at each other as they broke into laughter.

 _"Merlin"_  
Merlin heard an averagely deep male voice in the back of his head, a voice all so familiar to him, the voice of Arthur, His best friend.  
His laughter stopped as he looked away from Kate in confusion and towards the lake of Avalon opposite the small café they had walked too. As he stared at the calm waters, he saw ripples beginning to fold over the murky water of the lake. He blinked to see if it was all his imagination but it was not.

'Arthur?' Merlin thought to himself.

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter by leaving a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3- The return

Chapter 3 – The return.

Merlin POV 

As I saw the ripples beginning to fold over the murky water, my heart jumped, was my mind playing tricks again? I blinked to send the vision of the water away but it didn't go. My heart sank with happiness, was he finally back?

'Arthur?' I thought to myself.

I saw the water beginning to bubble like a kettle coming to the end of its boil, Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as my body took over and I ran towards the lake. Arthur was coming back to me.

"Merlin?" I heard Kate shout as she sprinted after me. 

As I got to the lake I stumbled, falling to my knees, my heart racing, I felt myself become nervous, why was I nervous? Perhaps it was the long wait? Or maybe it was how Arthur would take to modern times. Everything had changed. Was I prepared to show all this to Arthur? The answer was no.

The water began to bubble faster as Kate finally reached my side, my breathing sped up, my eyes darting around every inch of the lake. A bright light engulfed the lake and us, I raised my hand to shield my eyes. As the light faded away I removed my hand from my eyes and looked around quickly as the bubbling of the lake began to disappear.  
'Where is he?' I thought in distress. My heart sank as if a weight and been attached putting it to the deepest depths of the Marianas Trench. Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

Tears threatened to spill out my tear duct. I rubbed my forehead as I began to sob, Kate kneeling down and throwing her arms around me, trying her best to comfort me. Tears falling onto her shoulder, creating a small wet patch on her coat as my emotions spilled out.  
"I'm sorry Merlin..." Kate sadly told me, as she rubbed my back like my mother used to when I was a boy.  
"I really thought that…" I began to stutter, tears falling quickly down my face.  
Kate slowly helped me to my feet, but I just wanted to lay down and give up.  
I thought this time would have been it, I would have had my best friend back.  
The bubbles? The light? Was that just the creatures of Avalon playing a trick on me? Trying to drag me down even more?

I looked back out at the lake and sighed, as I turned away looking at the floor.  
I felt Kate's eyes watching me, she knew there was nothing she could do to make me feel better.

I walked away slowly, dragging my feet as I went, resisting the urge to just give up. I wiped my eyes of the tears that didn't spill.

"Merlin?" I heard Arthur again, I was sick of this my mind playing games, I just it all to be over. To end it all, hadn't I suffered enough? I had lost everyone, I watched them all die. My best friend, my mother, Gaius, The knights, Gwen….Everyone I had ever cared for. Gone. I'm supposed to the most powerful warlock to ever set foot on this earth. If I was so powerful, why was I alone?

"Merlin!" I heard Kate shout with joy as she pulled me from my thoughts, I turned to face her seeing something in the corner of my eye, a human figure, Blond hair, red cloak, chain mail and a sword. Tears forming in my eyes as I froze on the spot 'please don't be a trick…please' I thought to myself.  
There's no way, I slowly turned my head towards the figure stood knee deep in the lake, dry from the waist up.  
My body tensed, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't breathe. This was my imagination…It had to be.

"Merlin?" The figure in the lake asked with concern.

"Arthur?" I managed to squeeze out.  
Arthur's eyes began to shine with tears as he smiled at me.

"Hello Merlin"  
Hearing his voice hit me like a lance hitting a knight during jousting. I began to fall apart as tears streamed down my face.  
"…Arthur…" I sprinted out into the water, slipping on the bottom of the lake, falling under the water, I coughed as I swallowed some of the disgusting water.  
"Arthur!" I reached Arthur, my best friend and hugged him, as he laughed and hugged me back. I felt myself begin to sob, Arthur would call me a girl for crying but I didn't care. All the agony, the torture of being alone left me in this single moment.  
He pulled away from our hug as his blue eyes looked at me smiling.

"Honestly Merlin you're a mess, did you really miss me that much?" He asked with a smirk and a raise of an eyebrow.

Miss him? He had no idea!

"You have no idea" I told him as I smiled wiping my face with my sleeve as I attempted to laugh it off but out came another sob.

Arthur chuckled at me, If only he knew how long I had waited. Kate smiled as she watched us reunite.

"You might want to get out the lake before you catch your death!" I heard Kate shout. I hadn't even noticed how cold the water was, I was too overwhelmed with Arthurs return.

I felt my body shiver as I began to realize how cold it actually was. I felt Arthur grip my shoulder. I looked at him he was smiling at me.

"Your friend's right. Come on." He told me as he started to head for land trying not to slip as I had done before him. I followed quickly with a massive smile on my face. My best friend was back.

 **So our King is back, Merlin's wait is over, what is in store for them next and how will Arthur take to modern times? Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter by leaving a review it really helps. To see that people have followed my story and added it to their favorites has made me happier than I can express. Thank you for all that have left a review so far and to those that have followed my story Thank you very much! When I started writing this I had no idea it would be so well received!**


	4. Chapter 4- How long?

Chapter 4 – How long?

Arthurs POV

The last thing I remember was Merlin shouting my name.

 _"Arthur!"  
_

He sounded so broke, so lost.

Merlin, I'd have never thought he was a sorcerer. He was Merlin, a clumsy, idiotic, useless…My best friend. Who had stood by me throughout all of this? He could have been executed at anytime yet he chose to stay and protect me. To stand by my side till the end no matter what happened to him.

How much had Merlin be through for me? How much pain had Merlin been put through?

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice pulled me from my thoughts, we were stood on the shore of the lake, his eyes locked on my face in concern.  
"I'm fine, Merlin just thinking" I replied trying to reassure him.

Merlin was shivering, his teeth chattering together, I felt his concern leaving his face and shifting over to me.

"Merlin, we need to find somewhere warm before you catch your death" I heard Merlin's friend say. I looked over at her, she was very beautiful.  
Bright green eyes, they reminded me of Morgana, except her eyes were gentle not like Morgana's they were filled with hate.

She glanced over at me, I looked back at Merlin quickly "She's right" I hated seeing Merlin cold and shivering. I felt useless. Merlin nodded in agreement as his friend removed her jacket and placed it around him.

His friend smiled at me "The names Katie, but my friends call me Kate" Right...Kate must remember that. I nodded toward Kate to thank her.

Merlin wore the oddest clothes I had ever seen. Blue trousers? They didn't look very comfortable and what was that Jacket he was wearing? Why did it have a hood? Could you wear a helmet over it like chain mail? A helmet and Merlin? No that wasn't right…

" We can go to my apartment" Merlin announced to us. An apartment? What the hell was that?  
"Apartment?" I asked in complete confusion. Merlin looked uneasy. I could see he was trying to find a way to explain this 'Apartment' to me.

"It's erm, it's like a house...but on top of other houses..." Merlin explained.

Ah so it must be a magical house. There's no way one house could be on top of another without magic.  
"Lets go then" I gestured Merlin to lead the way.  
I watched as Merlin walked holding Kate's jacket close to his shivering frame, in an attempt to warm himself up.  
Suddenly it hit me, how long had I been gone?

"Merlin..." I heard myself say without even thinking. Merlin stopped and turned back to look at me. I looked him in the eye " How long has it been?" His already pale face turned whiter at my words. He had been trying to avoid this…He didn't want to tell me. No that wasn't it. He was scared to tell me.  
Merlin looked down looking at his feet shifting them. "One thousand, five hundred years..." I heard him mumble.

I felt the air being ripped from my lungs. My throat went dry like sand lined it. My stomach dropped. It couldn't have been that long. Merlin would have been dead. Everyone would have been dead. Everyone I cared for…gone…  
 **  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review to let me know if you did, it lets me know if you want more. Thank you to all the people who have followed my story so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Not alone

Chapter 5- Not alone

Merlin looked up at Arthur, sorrow filling his light eyes. Seeing the one and future king turning as pale as snow. Merlin's words replaying in his mind like a broken record player.

Arthur looked up in confusion as it started to change to hurt. He looked into Merlin's eyes. Merlin felt like the king was starting in to his worn down soul.  
"You should be dead" Arthur's voice shook and broke as he spoke.  
Merlin's face began to fill with discomfort. . How would be react to the truth? Finally Merlin shook his head.  
"No Arthur…I cannot die" If it were that simple he wouldn't have felt all the pain. All the sorrow that filled his heart .The memories that plagued his mind.  
"I'm immortal …No natural cause or man made weapon nor object can kill me. " Merlin explained in a low tone.

Arthur couldn't believe it. His servant and best friend was immortal.  
Then the realisation hit him like a mace to the stomach. If Merlin was immortal. Did he see everyone he knew and love die?

"Merlin" The kings voice cracked, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "You were all alone, I'm sorry" Arthur's eyes grew sadder the more he pictured his loyal friend all alone, watching them all die. Staying with them till the end.

Merlin looked down at his feet, the memories of the last fifteen hundred years flooding back.  
He had seen everyone die, Camelot reduced to old ruins. He has experienced wars and death all around him. He felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He saw his vision begin to blur as the tears appeared in his vision.

Arthur saw the pain filling his soaked, freezing cold friend. He felt his stomach turn. He hated this. Merlin shouldn't feel all this. Merlin protected everyone, saved him no matter what the cost.

He walked quickly over to the warlock who stood shivering his mind falling apart as he remembered everything all over again.  
Arthur placed a comforting hand upon his ebony haired friends shoulder.

The warlock looked up slowly as a tear fell down his pale face. The king smiled gently.  
"Don't worry, I'm here now. You wont be alone anymore" The king reassured him.  
"I promise"

 **A bromance moment for Merlin and Arthur in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** **  
Please review if you enjoyed it lets me know you want more :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - A vehicular realisation

**Hello everyone, before you begin to read this chapter. I just want to thank you all once again for the amazing amount of support you have all given me. When I uploaded the first chapter back in January, I was extremely nervous. I never thought I would get such positive feedback, this has inspired me to write more, so I can't thank you all enough. I can't stress how much this means to me, so once again, THANK YOU!**

Chapter 6 – A vehicular realisation

Merlin POV

The walk back to my apartment was…just what I expected…It was stressful. It was like when I horse sees a plastic bag blowing in the wind. Arthur was that horse. He was terrified even though he would never admit to it.

He looked like a deer in headlights, scared and alert.

For anyone of this time period, cars were perfectly normal everyday objects. The biggest mode of transport since the 1920s but for Arthur's time it wasn't.

As the light blue, slightly rusted ford fiesta came speeding down the road towards us, I felt Arthur grip my arm like a vice used for wood work. I don't think he realised as he made no attempt to remove it as I looked at him. His other hang clutched the sword on his left side ready for a fight.

"Arthur" I asked with concern in my voice but his attention didn't move away from the car. "Arthur look at me" I said trying to be louder and firmer with my words. His attention suddenly shot over to my face. His eyes wide with fear and confusion. My chest suddenly felt tight like I was being crushed to death. I kept Arthurs eyes on my face as the car drove past.

The driver frowned at Arthur's attire. Arthur began to relax once the 'metal beast' had passed. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was going to be difficult. Was I ready for this amount of responsibility again? I had to protect Arthur but on top of that I had to explain every single detail down to the wire. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. I felt like I needed to explain like you would to a small child but that wasn't what Arthur was even if I didn't want to believe that because he really did act like it sometimes.

"That's a car…its erm... the most used transportation of this time period" Arthur raised an eyebrow at my words, this showed his confusion. Did he understand anything I had just said?

"So…it's like a horse?" Arthur asked me with uncertainty as he looked over at the car fading away into the distance. I felt his grip on me become loose but he still didn't let go, let alone realise what he was doing.

I frowned. In all my years on his earth I never thought of it in that way. I guess I was too busy waiting for Arthur to notice. The Clotpole was right though. "Yeah I guess so…except it's manmade. "I explained as he nodded like he knew all along, of course he didn't. I felt a smile creep up on me from out of nowhere.

Arthur noticed me smiling like an idiot and rolled his eyes as he looked and finally realised he had hold of my arm, as he pulled his arm away quickly. "I'm new to this Merlin" Arthur argued pulling the embarrassed looking face he normally pulled. I frowned. He didn't need to remind me, I knew he was new to this.

"I think he's just happy that you're back Arthur" I heard Kate say from behind us. She had been giving us room. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Kate to help keep me sane while I waited for Arthurs return. She was one of the most understanding people I had ever met whilst waiting for Arthur. She was the only one who didn't think I was insane. Sure it look while for her to come to terms with what I told her but it was better than walking away like everyone else I had met. She reminded me so much of Gwen. Calm, caring, understanding.

I missed Gwen. She was my first friend in Camelot and the last that I lost.

I still remember the day I lost her. I promised her I would look after Arthur when he returned like I always had.

Gwen was the sweetest person I had ever met, she had such a good and kind heart, and she never lost it not even at the end.

I still remember the first time we met. I had been an idiot and tried to punch the royal ass. Of course that landed me in a cell on a pile of hay. My first day and second night spent in the cells of Camelot. Gaius had managed to strike a deal, of course I got the bad end and ended up in the stocks. I could smell the familiar and stomach wrenching scent of rotten fruit returning to my senses.

I remember how much my back ached, I felt like an elderly man after being in there for more than a few hours. I felt sorry for all the poor souls who had spent more than a day inside.

I remember standing there spitting tomato seeds out my mouth, the foul taste sticking to my taste buds. As I focused on my surroundings I remember seeing the bottom of a pale orange dress. I glanced up to see a friendly face smiling at me.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen"

I missed her more than I could say. Her smile, her laugh, how nervous she was when she said something she felt would be taken the wrong way. The happy and Joyful vibe that was always around her.

Gwen…I know you can't hear my thoughts but…I just wanted you to know…He's back and I will keep my promise not matter what…I miss you…

 **If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review it lets me know you want more. Please favourite and follow to stay up to date with this story. Once again thank you.**


	7. Author Update!

**Author update!**

Hi everyone, just to let you all know I am not dead. I am so sorry I have not updated in…well almost a year… (a year on the 27th of this month) oops…Anyway time for me to explain. I am a terrible procrastinator… So much so that even my grandad is waiting on my next chapter and has been urging me to get it written… I am like Dan Howell level of procrastinating. No idea who that is? Look him up on YouTube but enough of that.

I had two different ideas for the next chapter which has made me procrastinate. I am trying to think of the best way to get these ideas across in a Merlin like manner. If I'm not in the right mind set I find it very difficult to write. I also don't want to put something up that my readers are disappointed by, some of you may think that I wouldn't disappoint (mostly friends and family) but I worry. I am also working now so my work, work training (lots of animal training involved) and my horse take top priority right now.

I am sorry this has taken so long but I aim to get this next chapter written before the update anniversary.

Thank you all for your support and patience. If you have a friend that likes the Merlin series please share this story with them. I would also like people to get in touch if you have any ideas for this fanfiction. I have lots of ideas, but I would like some more input from my readers, so send me a Direct/private message. Thank you all again!

DarkEcoHybrid


End file.
